A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) includes a series of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits that are mounted on a printed circuit board in a computer. DIMMs are often used as main memory in computers since DRAM is structurally simplistic, inexpensive, and dense. DRAM packages are assembled into plug-in modules that are removable from the computer.
DRAM stores bits of data in separate capacitors that are periodically refreshed to maintain their charge. Data stored in the DRAM is volatile since the capacitors lose their charge if not refreshed.